10 OneShot Challege
by mayapapaya500
Summary: This is my entry into the 10 One-Shot Challenge issued by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx. Chapter 4 up! Please read and review! mayapapaya500
1. Bad Dream

AN: Hey everyone

AN: Hey everyone! I decided to add my writing into the one-shot challenge **xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx**made. I hope you guys like it! Please review.

Disclaimer: I own Life with Derek just as much as I own the Jonas Brother… if that says anything.

**XXXX**

10 ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE

Bad Dream

A cry in the middle of the night woke me up from my sleep. I couldn't help but groan. I knew it was my turn to check on the baby.

"Derek honey, it's your turn." I heard my beloved wife say quietly. I guess she had woken up too.

"I'm on it." I flipped around and slowly stood up from the bed. I walked out the door, took a left, walked down the hallway, and into a colorfully painted nursery. Actually, you couldn't see the color now since the lights were off, but I remember picking out the paint for the room 3 months before the baby was born. There were so many pastel colors to choose from, I thought I was going to go crazy. Luckily, my wife understood and told me to pick out the paint brushes and rollers why she picked the colors.

I looked into the baby crib and there lay a crying Samantha, my 2 month old daughter. It may seem a little weird, but I feel like I can connect to her so much. I mean, I can talk to her about anything, and she just sits there and listens. Not only that, but I feel like I can understand what she's thinking… or feeling. I guess it's that amazing father-daughter connection.

I picked up Samantha gently and laid her head in the nook of my arm and sat down in the rocking chair placed in the corner of the room. She was still crying.

"What's wrong Sammy? Do I need to change your diaper?" I took a slight peek into her diaper (like any good father would) and saw that it was not the problem.

"Are you hungry, Sam? Are you thirsty?" She kept crying so I quickly walked down to the kitchen to heat up a bottle of formula. I settled on the couch in the living room to start feeding her. I stuck the bottle near her lips but that did no good. She didn't even try to take a sip. And even worse, she was crying louder than ever.

I had run out of options, so I started to gently rock her back and forth and started whispering soothing words to Sam.

"Did you have a bad dream Sammy?" She quieted down a bit. Maybe it was working. "Don't worry baby. It was just a bad dream. I'm here to protect you. Nothing's going to happen to you. The monsters aren't going to attack you, and the ghosts won't haunt you, and you won't have to worry about any boy troubles for at least another 30 years." She stared her beautiful blue eyes at me intently. She got those eyes from her mother for sure. "Okay, okay. 20 years."

I had to keep talking. She was starting to whine again. "Did I ever tell you about who you're named after, Samantha? You're named after my best friend. There's a reason for that." She calmed down a little more, as if wanting to hear my story.

"Well, the day before you were born, I had to go to an important director's meeting in Toronto, and I promised your mommy I'd be back in 2 days. But while I was in the meeting, I got news that your mommy was giving birth to you and I was missing it! So, I took a cab and rushed back to London. Do you know who drove your mommy to the hospital in time? It was your Uncle Sam. If he wasn't there, who knows where you would've been born."

By now, Samantha had stopped crying totally. Actually she was smiling now. "So, when you were born, your mommy and I both decided to name you after him. He was very honored." Sammy clapped her hands together, signaling that she loved the story. Derek smiled down at his daughter, as she yawned and fluttered her eyes closed.

Derek sat there admiring the beauty that was a perfect mixture of him and his wife. Then he picked himself up off the couch and tip toed back to the nursery to drop off Samantha. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby."

He walked back to his own bedroom and slowly laid his body down on the bed to avoid waking up his wife. But that idea was soon shattered.

"Derek, was Sam okay?" He heard his wife say groggily.

"Yeah, don't worry Casey. She just had a bad dream."

**XXXX**

Words: 743 words

AN: Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please review! 3 mayapapaya500


	2. Finger Paints

AN: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't written anything for a while. Hopefully, this sorta long one-shot can make up for it. ;-) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet.

**--**

10 ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE

Finger paints

"Hey Casey! Can you finger paint with me? Dad and Nora got me a new finger paint set!"8-year-old Marti exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure, Marti, but aren't you a little too old for finger paints?" Casey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, Casey. You're never too old to finger paint!" Marti stated happily, as she set up the supplies.

"You're so right, Marti…" Casey zoned out, reminiscing on her last encounter with finger paint.

**XXXX**

_Flashback:_

"_Derek, I was thinking…"_

"_Oh no. Here we go again." Derek sighed. It was the third day of Derek helping Casey with summer fun, and Casey had some complaints. _

"_Okay, so I was thinking that I haven't been contributing much to this whole summer fun thing, and I really have some good ideas!" Casey said, as she brought out a list of her ideas and a pen out of nowhere. Derek chuckled at the very "Casey-like" action._

"_Okay, Casey, tell me your ideas."_

"_Okay, my first idea is Jigsaw Puzzles." Derek gave Casey a "Are-you-serious" look. "You're right. Never mind." Casey crossed out the first line. "Next is… abstract collages."_

"_What the heck is 'abstract collages'?"_

"_Oh it's so fun! We give the kids a bunch of magazines and let them cut out pictures and colors to put together to make a new picture."_

"_Uh… sounds boring." Casey sighed deeply and crossed that out._

"_Okay, how about finger painting?" Derek got a thoughtful look on his face._

"_I thought you tried painting once and if I remember correctly… you came home with rainbow colored hair" Derek inwardly chuckled at the memory._

"_Oh don't worry. It's different this time."_

"_Oh okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."_

"_Okay. Finger painting it is! Come on. We have to go."_

"_What?! We just got home! Where do we have to go?!" Derek asked, not wanting to leave his comfy chair._

"_We have to buy supplies, Derek!" Casey pulled him towards the door by his sleeves. "We need paint, paper towels, aprons, paper, but not the regular kind. We need the thick kind…"_

**XXXX**

"_Are the supplies set, Derek?"_

"_Yes, Casey. For the last time, the finger painting supplies are ready!"_

"_Okay okay. No need to get snappy." Casey said, feeling a bit offended._

"_Oh… sorry."_

"_It's okay- wait! Did you just say 'Sorry'?" Casey asked, surprised. _

"_No!" Derek covered. "Why would I?"_

"_Right…" Casey decided to let it go._

"_Your school's bathroom is so much nicer than mine! You guys have soap!!" Marti said, walking into the room._

"_The boy's bathroom doesn't." Derek grumbled. Casey laughed._

_10 minutes later, the rest of the kids walked into the room._

"_Okay now that all of you are here, we're going to tell you what FUN activity we're doing today. Tell 'em Derek." Casey slapped Derek on the shoulder._

"_We're finger pain-"_

"_We're finger painting today!!" Casey cut off Derek, too excited to hold in the EXCITING news. The kids cheered. "Okay, so if you would go to the nice finger painting station I-"_

"_Ahem!" Derek cleared his throat._

"_-we created over there, we can get started."_

"_The children scrabbled to find a set of paint and paper for themselves and quickly started painting. Casey walked around to observe the kids' paintings. Most of them had pictures of animals or their family on their paper. Before reaching Marti, though, she hid the painting from Casey._

"_No, Casey, you can't see it yet. It's gonna be a surprise." Casey smiled. _

"_Okay, Marti, I can't wait to see it." Casey quickly walked over to Derek with a big smile on her face. "This is going better than I thought!"_

"_Yeah… you finally came up with a good idea, Space Case."_

"_Hey! Don't call me Space Case." Casey said, secretly happy about the half compliment. But Casey had spoken too soon because what she couldn't see with her back turned to the child was Carlos whispering something to Brooke, who whispered something to Jack, who whispered something to Nick, who whispered something to Nathan, who whispered something to Marti. All at once, they all got evil looks on their face._

_Then suddenly…_

"_Casey, watch out!" Derek yelled, as he pulled her to the side, taking the hit of a blue paint glob to the chest._

"_Derek, what was th-" Casey started, but was soon hit with a pink paint glob. Just like that, a paint war had started. Globs of red and green and purple paint were flying toward Derek and Casey._

"_How could you Alpha Force Star Troupers turn your back on your Captain?!" Derek yelled. In return, he was hit with more paint globs. _

"_Kind of like that, Derek. Now come on!" They flipped a large table on its side to build a fort of some sort. "Derek, what are we gonna do?!" Casey panicked. _

"_Calm down, Case. It's just paint. Plus, they gotta run out sooner or later." Casey, then, got a smirk on her face, one resembled Derek's._

"_Oh, I know that look. Casey, you have an idea, don't you?"_

"_Do you think you can run to my bag really quick? I have 2 extra packs of paint."_

"_Ohh, I like your thinking, McDonald. We're gonna fight back." Derek was now smiling, as well._

"_Exactly."_

**XXXX**

_30 minutes and 7 packs of paint later, the room, along with its contents and people in it were covered in the colors of the rainbow. When the kids' parents came to pick them up, Casey and Derek did receive a few odd looks, but as long as the kids had fun… _

_2 hours later, Casey, Derek, and Marti were still left mopping and scrubbing the room._

"_Hey! You guys wanna see my painting now?" Marti asked excitedly._

"_Yeah."_

"_Sure, Smarti."_

_Marti unrolled the picture and showed Derek and Casey a picture of a boy (who looked a lot like Derek), and a Girl (who looked a lot like Casey) holding hands. _

"_Wh- who-who's that, Smarti?" Derek stuttered._

"_Yeah Marti… who is that?"_

'_Can't you guys tell? I drew you two!" Marti stated, with the biggest smile on her face. "Do you like it?"_

"_Of course, Smarti. I love it!" Derek said, picking Marti up and hugging her. Casey looked at Derek and he looked back at her. She looked away and blushed, hoping he didn't see. (He did.)_

"_I like it too, Marti."_

_Flashback end_

**XXXX**

Derek came walking down the stairs to find Marti and Casey finger painting.

"Hey Smerek! Wanna paint with me and Casey?" Derek looked over to Casey and saw her smiling a knowing smile along with a blush.

I'd love to, Smarti."

**XXXX**

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. But you guys keep painting, kay?" Marti announced.

"Kay Smarti."

"Okay Marti." Marti walked away.

"Hey, Derek… I didn't get a chance to thank you for the time you pulled me away from the paint ball that one time." Casey smiled shyly.

"You mean the time at summer fun? That wasn't a big deal."

"Yeah., but thanks for that."

"No problem, Casey." Derek look into Casey's eyes just as she tilted her head up. He saw some kind of look in her eyes. Was it lust or love or was he just imagining things? He decided to take a chance.

Derek leaned in closer, and Casey leaned in a little more closer, and…

"I'm back. What did I miss?" Casey and Derek flew apart.

"Oh, nothing, Smarti."

_So close…_

Derek felt Casey's hand caress his under the table. He smiled inwardly.

"Yeah… you didn't miss anything, Marti."

--

Words: 1,223 words

AN: Oh my goodness. That took so long to type. Well, I hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, I'd really like it if you reviewed. :) I'll give you a virtual slice of pie. Please & thank you!!

XOXO

-Maya


	3. Swing Set

AN: Read & Review. :)

Disclaimer: When I finally own Life with Derek, I'd add another season and get Casey and Derek together. As you can see, that day is not today.

--

10 ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE

Swing Set

_Winter_

Through the thin wall between two bedrooms, Derek could hear the faint voices of his stepsister and her current boyfriend, Noel.

"So, what are you saying, Noel…?"

"I told you, Casey. I just think… we need a break."

"Oh… okay." Derek heard Casey's voice crack. "But… why so suddenly? I though things were going great?"

"That was just you, Case. You always seem to be in Happyland of something because in actuality, I stopped liking you 2 weeks ago." Derek could practically feel Casey's heart break.

"Ohh… I see." Tears started trickling down Casey's face. She looked up to the, now, standing Noel. "Is it okay if I ask you to leave?"

"I was just leaving. Bye Case." Noel turned to leave.

"Bye Noel. And Noel… don't call me 'Case'. Only people I love can call me that." Derek heard Noel sigh, and then he heard footsteps down the stairs, then a door slam. Derek debated whether to go to Casey's room and try to comfort her, or stay in his room and try to ignore the sound of her sobs coming from her room, because being nice to his stepsister could ruin his-

'_Oh, who am I kidding? I need to go help her!'_

Just as Derek reached his door, he heard Casey's door open and slam shut. Then, once again he heard the front door slam shut. Derek quickly ran out of his room. Once outside, though, he realized that The Prince was not there and that he had no idea where Casey could have gone. He was worried. A broken-hearted girl could go anywhere especially if she's not thinking logically.

Derek decided to go to the park around the block. He used to sneak out at night when he was little to come to this park so he could escape his parents' arguing. It was the best chance he had at finding Casey, although he knew it was a long shot. He started running toward the part and just as he turned the corner to the park, he could distinctly see the figure of Casey swinging slowly on the swings. He slowed he jog to a walk, not wanting Casey to think he was too worried. He reached the swing set and Casey still hadn't said anything. He quietly took a seat on the swing next to her. Neither of them said anything for a while until Casey broke the silence.

"Is there something wrong with me, Derek?" Casey questioned, without looking up from the white snow on the ground.

"What do you mean, Casey?"

"I mean, everytime I'm in a relationship, it seems to end so badly. I think I should just give up." Casey said, dejectedly.

"No, Casey. Don't say that. It's not your fault that your previous boyfriends were such jerks. They… they just weren't the one for you. But that's not a big deal. You're only 16. You have plenty of time." Casey slowly turned her head to Derek and for the first time he saw her tear-stained cheek and red eyes.

"Really, Derek?"

"Really. Don't waste your tears on stupid boys. I'm sure someday you'll find the perfect guy for you… someone who can handle your spunk." Derek teased. Casey laughed lightly at his choice of words.

"Do you really think there's a guy out there for me, Derek?" Casey asked hopefully. He looked away from Casey and looked down at the snow.

_What am I doing? Derek Venturi does not get shy._

"I do think so. For all you know… he could be sitting… right next… to you…"

He heard Casey gasp under her breath. There was a silence, but not an awkward silence. It was just a thinking silence.

"Do you mean that, Derek?" He looked up from his shoes to see a shy smile on Casey's face.

_Okay… not what I expected._

"Yeah… I do. I know, I know… it's a little unconventional, Casey, no no. A lot unconventional, but I love you, a lot. And not in a step sibling way either. Please, don't freak out, because I don't know if I can han-"

_Ooof!_

Casey tackled Derek off the swing into the snow. They landed on the ground with Derek on his back and Casey on top.

"Derek, you talk too much when you're nervous." And with that she leaned down and gently kissed him. Derek took a second to realize what happened, then slowly kissed her back and wrapped his arm around her back and held her close, never wanting to let go of the moment.

_Mmm… I love you, Casey._

"I love you too, Derek."

"Wait, I said that out loud?" Casey laughed.

"Yes you did." She began to stand up off of Derek, but he pulled her back down.

"One more, Casey?" Derek begged. Casey giggled.

"Okay." She pecked him once more, and quickly stood up. "Push me?" Casey asked, referring to the swings.

"Of course, Princess." Derek replied, firmly pushing Casey forward and watched her glow with the happiness of a 5-year-old.

"Hey! Don't call me 'Princess'. Call me 'Case'. I like that."

"Okay, _Case._ I have a question. Why'd you _drive_ to this park? It's right around the corner from home."

"Well, I wasn't planning on coming here. When I was driving by, I saw this swing set and it just looked so inviting, ya know?" Derek smiled down at Casey, even though she couldn't see him.

_I know what you mean, Case. I know what you mean._

--

Words: 898 words

AN: Hehe. Not my best work, but still please review! Luv you guys!

XOXO

-Maya


	4. Laughter is the Best Medicine

AN: I would have had this up sooner, but the stupid internet was down. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD. But I do own Michael Seater… just kidding. ;-)

--

Laughter is the Best Medicine

Edwin was on his way to his room when he saw a depressed looking Lizzie on the steps up to the attic room.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" Edwin took a seat next to Lizzie.

"Not much, Ed…" Lizzie said, letting out a sad sigh.

"Are you sure? You sound kind of-"

"I'm fine Edwin!" Lizzie snapped. She saw Edwin's surprised reaction and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry. I just… don't know what to do."

"About what?" Edwin asked, concerned.

_Beat._

"About Jamie…"

_Beat._

"I thought things were fine with you and Jamie. I mean, you've been going out for almost a month."

"Ed, it's been 4 months."

"Oh… right…"

"I thought everything was okay… but now I'm not too sure."

"Why, Liz? What happened?"

"Sometimes I feel like he doesn't like me anymore… Can you do me a favor?"

"Um, I guess? What kind of favor?"

"Can you ask Jamie if he really still likes me?"

"Woah woah woah! I'm not the person you should ask for something like that. I'm not a girl. Guys don't ask guy friends if they still like their girlfriend." Lizzie sighed again.

"You're right. Sorry I asked." Lizzie looked down at her feet, and Edwin felt bad that he couldn't do anything. Then, he got an idea.

"I know I'm not the right person to ask Jamie, but I know what I can do for you." Edwin smiled bright. Lizzie laughed at his crooked smile.

"What can you do for me, Ed?"

"I can make you feel better… with jokes!" Lizzie laughed.

"But Ed, you're not funny."

"But I've worked on my material. Plus, you know what they say… 'Laughter is the best medicine'".

"Okay. Give me your best shot."

"Okay okay. Here goes. Why is it that you drive in the parkway, but you park in the driveway?" Lizzie stared at Edwin.

"Edwin, that's not funny."

"Okay, how about 'Why did the chicken cross the playground?" Lizzie sighed.

"Why, Edwin?" She rolled her eyes.

"To get to the other _slide_!" He burst into laughter, while Lizzie didn't say anything.

"Edwin, why don't you try and tell me something funny that happened to you. Something stupidly funny always happens to you."

"Okay… hey!" Edwin yelled, realizing her insult.

"I'm just kidding… kind of. But you gotta admit it's true."

"Yeah yeah. Did I tell you what happened at Marti's birthday party?"

"No. What happened?" Lizzie asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, one of Marti's friends, Yvette I think, asked me to marry her."

"Are you serious?!" Lizzie started laughing out loud. She laughed for 3 minutes straight.

"Okay, Lizzie. You can stop laughing now. It's not that funny."

Yes… it… is!" Lizzie struggled to speak between fits of giggles. "So then what happened?"

"Well… she called yesterday. Apparently, my wedding's next week and our honeymoon is gonna be in Paris." Lizzie burst out laughing… again.

"So, you're gonna marry an 8 year old?" Lizzie asked, still laughing about Edwin's situation.

"I guess so."

"Well, I'm sure you two make a very cute couple."

"Mhmm." Lizzie continued to laugh. Then she looked at Edwin with a smile.

"Thanks, Ed. I really needed that. I feel a lot better."

"That's what I'm here for." Lizzie reached over and hugged Edwin tightly. He hugged her back, inhaling the smell of her shampoo.

_Mmm… raspberry shampoo…_

Edwin didn't want to let go but Lizzie ended the hug. "I think I'm gonna go call Jamie. I've kind of been avoiding him." Lizzie said, with an embarrassed look on her face. She stood up and walked off with a big smile on her face. Edwin smiled a sad smile to the back of her head.

_As long as she's happy… _

--

Words: 612 words

AN: R&R. Please & thank you. :) I don't want to ask for too much but can I have at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter? Thanks!!

XOXO

Maya


End file.
